Niña de ojos tristes
by Ashabi
Summary: "No digas nada, es sólo un ángel jugando a vivir", le dice su conciencia a Jiraiya cuando ha visto a una niña de ojos tristes pidiendo silenciosamente un mundo mejor. (Inspirado en la canción "Un mundo mejor" de la Oreja de Van Gogh)


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

• _Niña de ojos tristes •_

* * *

Mis piernas son la visión de ella. Agacho la mirada, la observo y su cuerpo temblando me conmueve.

Sube su rostro hasta que chocan sus ojos ámbar contra los míos y un amago de sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Sin embargo, su mirada es triste.

Nadie parece querer hablar. Ambos estamos en silencio y a decir verdad, es mejor así. Desconozco que le ocurra, que le causa dolor hasta hacerla sollozar y temblar en el rincón más apartado de la cabaña en donde vivimos. Sus cabellos azules están húmedos y las gotas se deslizan a través de su rostro redondeado.

Es hermosa, debo admitir. Y como tal, una belleza así no debería llorar. Nunca he sido una persona apta para dar consuelo a las personas y de mi boca no puede salir algo. Sus oscelos vuelven a mirar hacia abajo y las manos retiran con urgencia los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Jiraiya-sensei, lamento que me haya visto así. Yo-

En un segundo, ya me he agachado y he tomado su mentón con la mano. Qué contraste ha de hallar entre mis manos cálidas y callosas frente a su rostro níveo y frío.

—¿Qué te ocurre pequeña niña?

Su dedo señala enfrente y en mi pecho nace el más profundo dolor, pues al voltear, noto que lo que sus ojos miran con tanto dolor es la rota ciudad de Amegakure.

—¿No le pasa que siente que el tiempo ha pintado las calles del mismo color? —Su voz suena como si hubiera vivido las más largas de las existencias y me levanto de golpe.

—¿Qué ocurre Konan?

—No podía dormir maestro, y me puse a pensar en nuestra realidad. ¿Por qué debemos de vivir esto? No me malinterprete—Un sonrojo llega a su rostro pero en lugar de potenciar su belleza, la hace parecer enferma.—usted nos ha hecho vivir buenos momentos... pero cada día duele un poco más vivir así.

—Define "así". —murmuro cuidadosamente, como si cualquier cosa que saliera de mis labios la fuera a romper.

Su contestación tarda en llegar y el sonido de la lluvia es el fondo de este momento tan oscuro. No puedo evitar pensar con ansia: _dime, niña de ojos tristes._

—Con la muerte y la opresión rondando a cada momento. —Su contestación es breve y mortífera, mi cabeza intenta no pensar que no debería ser humano que una jovencita de once años mire a la realidad de esa manera.

No respondo, me callo porque jamás imaginé que la niña que se defendía del hambre con una sonrisa y amor para sus compañeros, pudiera estar tan rota.

Decido proponerle algo de lo que no estoy tan seguro:

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta? —Es de madrugada y no es el ambiente idóneo para salir si se está viviendo en una posguerra, sin embargo, cuando asiente con una leve sonrisa, me siento más seguro.

Tomados de las manos le damos un recorrido a _Amegakure_ y veo que no mentía, realmente _parece que las calles se han pintado del mismo color_. Es duro, pero mientras ella me aprieta la mano al observar a un vagabundo acurrucándose contra la pared de un edificio, me da la sensación de que _las casas miran pidiendo perdón._

Le correspondo el apretón de manos bajo la lluvia que nos cae encima y seguimos nuestro recorrido, no ha sido buena idea salir. Pronto llegamos a nuestro refugio y deslizo la yema de los dedos en su carita que ha perdido inocencia para retirarle la combinación de agua y lágrimas que escurre por su rostro.

El sol se asoma tímidamente y poco a poco su luz nos alumbra. El ámbar refulge en demasía y me deslumbro de esa belleza. Al horizonte, esos oscelos se pierden al observar como una pareja sale a recibir el día en el balcón de un gran y bonito edificio, sirviéndose con total calma alguna bebida para después comenzar a beber. _Son turistas sin alma,_ seguro.

— _¿La libertad es así?_ —susurra Konan y yo no sé que contestarle.

La tomo de los hombros y la abrazo, recitando mentalmente todo lo que deseo decirle pero no me atrevo:

 _Quiero tu voz cantando en un mundo mejor, quiero encontrarte a ti sonriendo a la vida si no te sonríe ella a ti._ _Recuerda a aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste, donde tú y el mar hablarían de libertad, de un mundo_ _que no deje nunca de hacernos_ _soñar._

De pronto, escucho que Yahiko y Nagato salen de la casa. El primero refunfuña por la hora y el otro calmadamente explica que llevaban tiempo buscando a la pequeña. Suelto a Konan con lentitud y les ofrezco hacerles de desayunar.

Ella avanza hacia ellos y los toma de las manos, deseándoles con un rubor que esta vez la hace ver hermosa, los buenos días. Los tres entran a la casa agarrados de las manos y una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios sin poder evitarlo. Cuando nos sentamos todos en la mesa, sólo deseo que _ella vuelva a sonreír._ Y se cumple, le regala las más bellas sonrisas a esos dos chicos tan rotos como ella.

"No digas nada, es sólo un ángel jugando a vivir", susurra lo más profundo de mi conciencia.

 _La chica de ojos tristes_ que vi en la madrugada se ha ido y comprendo _que todo comienza a bailar cuando ya no vigila el sol._

* * *

N/A: Debo admitir que la historia se me ocurrió cuando mi mamá estaba escuchando "Un mundo mejor" de la Oreja de Van Gogh. La canción creo que habla de Cuba, y entre mis fumadas, quise hablar de la posguerra con Jiraiya y Konan de protagonistas. Siempre se mostró en el anime el cariño entre Nagato, Yahiko y Jiraiya, pero no involucrando a Konan, así que quise mostrar su relación «3 en el proceso, debo admitir que quise shipearlos *huye*

Sí, estoy enferma.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
